musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
I write sins not tragedies (canción de Panic! at the Disco)
|-|Traducción al español = I Oh, bien, imagina Estoy pasando los bancos en un pasillo de una iglesia Y no puedo ayudar, pero escuchar No, no puedo ayudar, pero puedo escuchar un intercambio de palabras "¡Qué hermosa boda!" "¡Qué hermosa boda! Le dice una dama de honor a un mesero" "Y si, que vergüenza, que vergüenza" "La novia del pobre prometido es una zorra es una zorra" (Coro) Yo repiqué con un "¡¿Ustedes nunca han escuchado de cerrar la maldita puerta?!" No, es mucho mejor enfrentar este tipo de cosas Con el sentido de equilibrio y racionalidad Yo repiqué con un "¡¿Ustedes nunca han escuchado de cerrar la maldita puerta?!" No, es mucho mejor enfrentar este tipo de cosas Con el sentido de... II Oh, bueno, de hecho. Bueno, miro todo de esta manera Técnicamente nuestro matrimonio está a salvo Bueno, esto pide un brindis, así que sirvan la champaña Oh, bueno, de hecho. Bueno, miro todo de esta manera Técnicamente nuestro matrimonio está a salvo Bueno, esto pide un brindis, así que sirvan la champaña Sirvan la champaña... (Coro) Yo repiqué con un "¡¿Ustedes nunca han escuchado de cerrar la maldita puerta?!" No, es mucho mejor enfrentar este tipo de cosas Con el sentido de equilibrio y racionalidad Yo repiqué con un "¡¿Ustedes nunca han escuchado de cerrar la maldita puerta?!" No, es mucho mejor enfrentar este tipo de cosas Con el sentido de... III Equilibrio y racionalidad Otra vez (Coro) Yo repiqué con un "¡¿Ustedes nunca han escuchado de cerrar la maldita puerta?!" No, es mucho mejor enfrentar este tipo de cosas Con el sentido de equilibrio y racionalidad Yo repiqué con un "¡¿Ustedes nunca han escuchado de cerrar la maldita puerta?!" No, es mucho mejor enfrentar este tipo de cosas Con el sentido de... IV Equilibrio y racionalidad Otra vez |-|Letra en inglés = I Oh, well, imagine As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor And I can't help but to hear No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!”, says a bridesmaid to a waiter "And yes, but what a shame, what a shame The poor groom's bride is a whore" (Chorus) I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of... II Well, in fact Well, I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne Well, in fact Well, I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne Pour the champagne (Chorus) I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of... III Poise and rationality Again (Chorus) I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of... IV Poise and rationality Again Categoría:Canciones en inglés